The present invention relates to an improvement in an agricultural implement such as, for example, a front attachment of an agricultural harvester and to a hat-like conveying element for the improved agricultural implement. For that matter, the invention is not limited to agricultural implements designed as front attachments.
Agricultural implements are known from the prior art to comprise a first, central, and fixed implement section and multiple second implement sections which adjoin the first implement section on both sides thereof. The second implement sections are displaceable relative the first implement section. When the agricultural implement is a front attachment for an agricultural harvester, such as, for example, a maize front attachment for a forage harvester, the central first implement section is also referred to as the central trough and the displaceable second implement sections adjacent thereto are also referred to as arms. The invention is not limited to agricultural implements designed as front attachments. The agricultural implement also can be a tillage device or a haying machine such as, for example, a swather.
EP 1 464 214 B1 makes known a harvester comprising a front attachment which has a central first implement section and two second implement sections on each of the two sides thereof. The inner second implement sections are each displaceable, with respect to the first implement section, about a pivot axis, wherein the outer second implement sections, which adjoin the inner second implement sections opposite the first implement section, are likewise displaceable about pivot axes with respect to the particular inner second implement section. The implement sections of the implement are displaceable with respect to one another between a working position and a transport position in such a way that the second implement sections adjacent to the fixed first implement section extend toward one another, in the transport position, so as to form an obtuse angle or in the manner of a roof.
A further front attachment of an agricultural harvester is known from EP 2 111 740 B1. This front attachment also comprises a first, central, and fixed implement section and second implement sections which adjoin the first implement section on both sides thereof and are each displaceable, specifically in such a way that the inner second implement sections are each displaceable, with respect to the first implement section, about a pivot axis, and the outer second implement sections, which adjoin the particular inner second implement section opposite the first implement section, are each displaceable about a pivot axis relative to the particular inner second implement section. The implement sections are asymmetrically displaceable, specifically in such a way that, in the transport position, all the working implements are disposed in four layers which extend parallel to one another.
It is known from the prior art that each implement section of such an agricultural implement comprises mowing mechanisms and/or conveying mechanisms. Mowing mechanisms are used for cutting and conveying the crop, whereas the conveying mechanisms are used exclusively for conveying crop which already has been cut. In the transport position of the implement, the mowing mechanisms and/or conveying mechanisms of implement sections, which are displaceable relative to one another, must not collide with one another. The dimensions of the mowing mechanisms and/or the conveying mechanisms are therefore limited in order to ensure a compact transport position.